Project X
Project X is a secret weapons program to create Spartan II operatives to be trained as assassins. Though the project is associated with the Office of Naval Intelligence and has the secret backing and funding of Section Zero, it is an entirely privatized program ran from the Fuller Corporation. Thus it has no records as acting under the clearance of the UNSC or that their existence was in any way known to the UNSC. However a certain amount of ONI funds did get sent to the program. Because the program is under private military rule, they are not affiliated with UNSC military regulations nor their rules of engagement. It was this unique position Project X's agents would be placed in that made them such an interest to ONI. Through special means by ONI Section Zero, the program gained the materials and data needed to make Spartan IIs, as well as build the high tech secret base. The mostly underground base was built in the northern Canadian Isles in the north pole, many private and prototype security measures were installed to keep the base hidden. The secrecy of the base was such that even ONI was not sure of the exact location of the base. To get the program started, ONI section Zero provided them with 20 candidates for possible Agents and the science and medical teams to transfer the children into Spartan IIs. Of the 20 candidates, 3 of them washed out of the first tests of training. After six years of training the remaining 17 trainees were given their augmentation surgery. During the operation 6 more recruits were killed. At the end of their eight years of training the team was more than capable of conducting assassinations, Strategic raids, black op assault missions, espionage, and armed escorts. Before being deployed, ONI gave Project X their last pieces of necessary equipment. Each member was given a suit of MJOLNIR MKIV powered assault armor. The team was first deployed in 2538 under a contract from ONI to eliminate an Insurrectionist leader as well as recapture a UNSC medical station that has fallen to the insurrectionists. For a year the team struck several targets against the Insurrectionists, from fuel refineries, to weapon storage facilities. Several members were also deployed to fight against the Covenant in the human covenant war. Always maintaining a hidden tie with ONI, the program increasingly became in possession of new UNSC prototype equipment. What ONI wasn't aware of, was that the project's director planned to use the agents not just as off the book specialists for ONI, but also as mercenaries to be deployed in the service of any who paid well enough and as his personal army to be used for personal gain. In their years of operating, the agents conducted numerous operations against a multitude of targets under the orders of their director. Many of these missions ONI and the UNSC had no knowledge about. Members Richar Wolf-The CEO of Fuller Corporation and the director of Project X, since the creation of his secret Spartan Mercenary team, and the following private army he funded to his name, Mr. Wolf has gained substantial power. Though he openly supports the UNSC, he secretly believes with the threat of the Insurrectionists, and the Covenant the UNSC will not be able to hold and will ultimately fail in protecting humanity, and his private military and superior technology is the only chance of humanities survival. Pamela Kane- The mission coordinator for Project X. She is the constant supervisor of the program and all operations both live fire and training that are conducted. The only time she is not in charge is when Mr. Wolf takes direct command of an operation. She doesn't frequently have much contact with the agents but rather communicates with STAN who relays her orders which have the authority of Mr. Wolf himself. Like Mr. Wolf, she also shares the belief that the UNSC will not be able to protect humanity adequately without the help of the private sector and in conversations with agents and Mr. Wolf looks at the UNSC as a fake, boasting more power and control than they really have. Tyler Mattox- Mattox was a military liaison for Richard Wolf in 2523. When Wolf put together the Project X plan, he asked Mattox who had previous special forces training and combat experience as part of the UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Because of his military back ground, Mattox was asked by Mr. Wolf to be the drill instructor for his new super soldiers. Taking the massive pay raise, Mattox retired out of the UNSC military and became the lead drill instructor for the Project X Spartan recruits in 2530. He was known amongst the recruits and the other workers at the camp for being overly harsh and ruthless on them. The trainees received many of their scars before even seeing combat from Mattox. Although he was brutal, the results of his work have shown in the accomplishments of the agents. And though they hate to admit it, his training has saved their lives on countless occasions. In 2541, Mattox was reassigned to run and train the Private Military Contractors Richard Wolf was hiring as security and his private army to better support the Project X agents. Mattox was coaxed into the role by yet another pay raise and given added staff for him to manage and help train the larger number of Mercenary recruits. Agents Agent Carolyn- The Program's second best agent, Carolyn is highly skilled in close quarters fighting and an excellent marksman. Her flexibility and acrobatic abilities make her a deadly opponent in hand to hand fighting. Many times her opponents are unable to lay a single strike against her before being incapacitated. Favoring close fighting, she commonly uses M6 Magnums as her ranged weapon. Carolyn always tries to stay the best, proving her right to the others at being the Alpha of the group. Though she commonly dismisses the other members, she does care about them, often secretly feeling guilty about the way she treats them. Though to the other members she appears as just an arrogant and overly confident Agent and don't see the tough love she has for them. Agent Allison- Agent Allison is the Program's top agent. Her skills surpass those of Agent Carolyn. Her hand to hand combat and acrobatic abilities are superior to Carolyn's, however its her increased strength and marksmanship that make her score higher in all the programs combat scenarios and live missions. Allison rarely talks with the other members, though she does keep an eye on them. Like Carolyn she tries to protect them in any way they can, though many times her intervention is unwanted by the team. Allison's loyalty to the director is almost absolute and she value's loyalty above all else. Agent Joseph-In addition to being the team's top marksman and operating as their sniper, he has also shown excellent scores in team leadership. Being understanding and caring of his fellow Agent's personal concerns, he is also loyal enough to the program to explain why things are the way they are. As useful as this is, some members don't find these answers satisfactory at which he reminds them, orders are orders and they owe the program everything. It was these traits that gained him favoritism from the Director of the program and Joseph commonly led the secondary teams while on operations. Agent Kevin-Agent Kevin is perhaps one of the most important members of the team. Honest, calm and understanding, he often helps the team with problems agents have on their minds. After his combat training, Kevin specialized in Medical treatments becoming a promising medical officer. He is able to give battlefield first aid to major surgeries onboard the team's ship. Though Kevin is trained to save the lives of his squad mates and any one else they run into needing medical assistance, he is just as deadly as anyone of the Agents and isn't one to shy from violence or the money that comes from it. Agent Logan-The quietest member of the team, Logan is still unsure of what exactly he is. Though he knows he is a trained soldier, and one of the finest at that, he still feels a connection to humanity, a trait that most of his fellow Agents have lost. After their first year of operating against the insurrectionists, he has openly admitted he feels they should be assisting the UNSC with fighting the Covenant threat. This wish was granted to him as he was selected to be apart of almost every Project X operation that targeted the Covenant. As time with the program continued on and their missions became more and more questionable, Logan began to have questions about what he was involved in. Agent Wade-Though not at the same level as Carolyn or Allison, Wade's skill in close combat weapons, stealth and acrobatics are nearly unmatched by anyone. Wade favors getting close and personal with the enemy and uses twin M6 Magnums and or twin M7 submachine guns. His favored weapon is still the energized Katana sword he carries with him. Wade maintains a good relationship with the other members as being well liked, however his childish behavior often gets on the nerves of his team mates. Wade's arrogance and self confidence as well as his feeling of invincibility is such that he often jokes about his skills, and makes fun of his enemies even in the thick of combat. This behavior is so unexpected that often times, his enemies are stunned to confusion by the act. Its this ability he has that is the reason he is commonly chosen to be the distraction for the rest of the members. Agent Peter- Peter is a brute of a man, easily the largest of all the members. He is a quiet man that is often skeptical about what the programs morals are. However, he was trained to be a soldier first, and as such refuses to ask questions or speak out. Because of his large size, Peter has been designated as the heavy weapons specialist. He cares little for the inner team politics, and focus's more on the next mission, and the quality of his weapons. Agent Ellie- An extremely intelligent girl who acts much older than her age and showed advanced knowledge at a young age. Ellie is by far not the most advanced fighter of the program. Scoring only average combat efficiency, her knowledge makes her invaluable to the team. While many of the agents tend to think with their fists, she can often find a more effective solution. Ellie was placed a grade ahead of her age group and showed little to no struggle or challenge with the concepts taught. It was this advanced intelligence that caught the eye of ONI agents. During her indoctrination she understood why the program had to take her and the other kids. She understood the threat to all of humanity and embraced the idea that it was her and the other kids' duty to save their world. Agent Victor- A cold hearted boy, Victor was removed from his abusive father's home when he was kid napped for the Project X program. Victor proved to be one of the toughest Agents the program produced. He is also the most blood thirsty, taking such an extreme joy during battles that many of the other agents have distanced themselves from him, horrified by his brutality. During his time between missions he frequently fights in war game simulators, or increasing his strength in the exercise room. Because of his strength and ferocity, he like Logan was commonly deployed against the Covenant which were some of the bloodiest missions project X ran. Victor's faith and loyalty in the program is absolute, seeing the program as his savior and the savior of every other Agent involved. Agent Drake- Drake was an isolated boy in his youth, found by ONI agents in a government funded orphanage after his single father was killed in a trailer fire. A fire that Drake had started by "playing with matches." It was later revealed to the staff of Project X that he had known exactly what he was doing, and wanted to "get back" at his dad for punishing him. In the orphanage he was always quiet, occupying himself and mostly minding his own business. Drake had an infatuation with fire, his guardians always said he would watch the flames as they cooked, or always wanted to help with the grill. When Drake passed the trials of Project X, he showed an uncanny ability to create and operate with explosives and pyrotechnics. Though he was certainly capable with ranged fire arms and hand to hand fighting, Drake excelled using his favored weapon, the flamethrower. After some time with the program, he converted his armored gauntlets to hold flame throwers built into the wrist guards, while the fuel tank was located on his back. Drake maintains a quiet relationship with the other agents, commonly not speaking much with them. He's content with occupying his mind with what to burn next. Agent Jonathan (XI)-Agent Jonathan is by far not the most skilled or liked member of the team. However his selection for the program was specially assigned under the request of Richard Wolf, the CEO of Fuller Corporation. Jonathon is Wolf's biological son and is the only know Spartan II to be not replaced by a flash clone. Wanting a member of his special team to be wholly loyal to him, Richard Wolf maintained a part of Jonathon's life through out his training. Unfortunately this favoritism shown to him made him become arrogant and his combat skills suffered. He was able to just barely pass the tests the other Agents had to complete. Though because he thought he was special he never tried to become any better. This caused a major rift between him and the rest of the team. Notable Operations 2535 *04/01/2535: With project X well underway, the program directors saw the need for a mobile command center to observe their operations, as well as a transport vehicle for their agents. Intelligence gained by special means informed Richard Wolf that Sinoviet Heavy Machinery had a new prototype Stealth frigate that was being prepared for production. Seeing the opportunity, Project X hired a team of Mercenaries from the paramilitary contractor company, Monarch Solutions, to raid the docking port the ship was at and steal the ship. The sixty hired mercenaries disguised themselves as Insurrectionists and boarded the platform. Before landing they deployed gas throughout the air vents rendering the occupants unconscious. Because the ship was a prototype, the only records were of those held within the company. As the mercenaries took over the ship, they deleted all the data the facility had on the ship and planted a super virus in the system. When opened would back track through the mainframe and delete all records regarding the ship by identifying key words in the documents. *With the mission a success the stealth frigate was brought to the Project X base. Once there Director Wolf and Echo looked over its test runs and found the ship to be in perfect order. They made the ship the new flagship for Project X and gave it the designation Stealth Deep Space Recon Vehicle, or the SDSRV Nightingale. 2538 *02/16/2538: The Agents of Project X launch their first operation, the contract asked the agents to recapture a UNSC medical station that was taken by the insurrectionists, as well kill the leader of the forces on board the station. The leader is a well known terrorist who was responsible for numerous attacks against UNSC cities and the loss of hundreds of lives. The mission was completed by Agents: Carolyn, Drake, Peter, Ellie, Kevin, and Joseph. *02/21/2538: Project X is sent to destroy a group of Insurrectionists fuel refineries near Mamor in the Eridanus Sector that came under control of survivors from the Mamor Insurgency. The agents were advised that the only people on the refineries were Rebel soldiers. All the civilians were either dead or relocated. Being the last organized remnants of that rebellion, ONI wanted them to be completely wiped out while keeping the refineries in tact so the UNSC could use them for the war effort. This was the first operation that nearly all the agents were used in the field, Agent Kevin was to remain on board the ship as the medical team. Splitting the Agents into three teams of three, they attacked the targets simultaneously. The operation was a success but Agents, Jonathon, Ellie, and Peter were wounded. Ellie's wounds were of a direct cause to Agent Jonathon ignoring his team mates. *05/02/2538: Agents Wade, Carolyn, and Logan deployed to Tokyo Japan by Director Wolf to infiltrate a corporation head quarters and retrieve a stolen data file. The operation was a complete success and with minimum casualties. While in the head quarters, Agent Wade and Logan located a store of artifacts the corporate CEO held. Wade found an ancient Katana blade, of which he stole to use as his own weapon. *06/13/2538: Once again the Agents of Project X were hired by ONI to deploy to the Eridanus system to destroy a commercial freighter the insurrectionists are using as a mobile weapon's warehouse. The freighter Parabola-class freighter was identified as the Rhodes. Once its exact location was discovered traveling between unknown locations, the Agents of Project X launched their boarding assault. The attack was conducted by Agents, Carolyn, Peter, Victor, Jonathan, and Drake. The team met heavy resistance but the close quarters of the ship gave the rebels a major disadvantage. The team's mission was to plant explosives in the cargo hold of weapon's warehouse. Jonathon once again going on his own agenda, left the group and headed towards the bridge to take out the captain. Victor also caught up in more fighting followed Jonathan to the bridge. Ignoring the other members, Carolyn led the rest of the team to complete their objectives. At the bridge, Jonathan and Victor became captured by the rebel captain and an elite group of Insurrectionist special forces garrisoned on the ship to protect the cargo. With their prize captured, the rebel captain demands the other trespassers surrender. Having no problem leaving the two agents behind, Carolyn relays the situation to their ship. The Director, Mr. Wolf personally interferes and orders the Agents to recover both Jonathan and Victor at any cost, however Agent Carolyn is to continue with destroying the cargo. Wolf orders Agents, Allison, Wade and Logan to infiltrate the bridge and recover the agents. The three agents use jet packs to close in on the ship through the void. Once close enough they land on the bridge of the unsuspecting rebels. The Agents plant a shaped breaching charge in the roof of the bridge. Before they detonate the blast, Wade appears in front of the viewing bay of the bridge. Waving to the rebels he signals for Victor and Jonathan to activate their magnetic boots (and hold their breath.) Alerted by the intruders the rebels begin to react when the breaching charge detonates. The shaped charge creates a two meter hole that sucked all the bridge crew out into the void. Some of the Rebel spec ops squad survived with their air tight armored suits, and fired on the Agents, but with no thrusters they were easy targets. With the captured agents free, they joined the members of team 2 through the ship and recovered a transport craft to escape. Team 1, warned by team 2 of the change in situation quickly joined the agents in the hanger. Before they left the ship, Agent Carolyn detonated the charges in the ship's hold sending them into the void. With their mission complete, the Agents fled leaving the surviving rebels stranded on board. 2539 *03/15/2539: Agents Carolyn, Ellie, Peter and Jonathan were tasked with reclaiming an abandoned mining ship. A scanning probe from the Fuller Corporation was searching nearby systems of the recently fallen world of Kholo looking for survivors and salvageable equipment. The ship was found to be caught in the gravity of a nearby gas giant. The probe detected no life signs, but power was still flowing through the ship. Interested in any valuable resources, Mr. Wolf tasked Project X to deploy agents to secure the ship. When the team got within visual range, they learned of the mining vessels name. The CAA Heavy Burden. From the UNSC records, gathered by Echo, Mr. Wolf learned the mining vessel was refitted as a mobile arms factory. Upon hearing of this he immediately took charge of the operation and directed the agents to find anything to salvage including any data onboard. When the agents boarded the ship, they found its engines offline and damaged, but amazingly found the rest of the ship to be in complete working order. In addition to this they also found a new prototype weapon, the HRUNTING Mark II (D) Exoskeleton. Upon hearing this Mr. Wolf sent recovery engineer teams to secure the ship and begin to reprogram the ship's functions to operate as another factory for Fuller Industries and create new gear for the Project X agents. While searching the bridge of the ship, the agents learned the ship had come out of slip space from the world of Kholo, which had recently fallen to the covenant. When the engineers arrived, they found they could not fix the engines of the ship, however, at the rate it was being pulled into the core of the nearby gas giant, they had approximately 20 years before the ship would be destroyed. Satisfied with the time line, Director Wolf sent worker teams to re-man the ship and begin operations. His science team were simultaneously installing a new stealth system on the ship to keep its signature hidden from the UNSC and Covenant. Due to the size of the ship, it was a common location for agents to conduct war game operations. * Director Wolf asks Agents Joseph, Allison, and Victor to travel to Kholo to see if there are any survivors or equipment there, either UNSC or Covenant in origin. When the team arrived on the surface, they scoured the countryside aboard their warthog for three days. When nothing came up, the director redirected agents, Carolyn, Ellie, Peter and Jonathan to join in the efforts. After the first week, the team found a large group of dead covenant troops. Amongst the troops were several Sangheili warriors. Being the first covenant troops encountered by Project X, they brought the more intact bodies back to the Heavy Burden for dissection and assessment of their equipment. 2540 *06/09/2540: Agents Allison, Joseph and Drake are sent to Konopka University in the state of Iowa in the United States to kidnap professor Steven Woods. Professor Woods specialized in economics, sociology and computer programming. This knowledge allowed him an unparalleled vision into ways humanity would likely adapt. The operation was conducted in the middle of the night and no one was alerted. Police were never able to find out what happened to the professor. *08/09/2540: Agents Carolyn, Logan and Kevin deploy to Baltimore University to kidnap Doctor Susan Brady. Doctor Brady is a specialist in microbiology, anatomy, physiology, chemistry and physics. The doctor was removed silently in the night from her home on campus where she resided alone. The operation was completed flawlessly and like the disappearance of Professor Woods earlier that year, police were unable to ever find what happened to her. 2541 *07/22/2541: During a counter insurgent operations, Agents Joseph, Jonathan and Ellie discover Insurrectionists preparing large amounts of supplies for transport in the Procyon sector. After a week of recon, the agents are ordered to infiltrate the warehouse, destroy its contents and find out where the shipments were going. The agents were successful in destroying the warehouse, however because of agent Jonathan's reckless behavior the insurrectionists were able to destroy the shipping location. 2542 *01/03/2542: ONI picks up a large Insurrectionist group moving around the Arcadian system and send a UNSC Prowler to investigate. The prowler discovers the ruins of Arcadia are bustling with activity. Unfortunately with the pressing force of the Covenant, the UNSC doesn't have the resources to launch ground operations. The situation on Arcadia leaks its way to Project X who offers to investigate into the matter on behalf of ONI. *02/04/2542: Agents Joseph and Ellie deploy to the surface of the Arcadia from the cloaked SDSRV Nightingale to observe on the situation planet side. After their first week on the surface they learn that the remaining colonists all lived in the farming community of Abaskun on one of the primary continents of Mu. The colonists were forced to move out of the capital city of Pirth after the covenant invaded and destroyed much of it. The UNSC abandoned the planet not long after the covenant were repelled. Joseph and Ellie moved towards the outskirts of the capital city and discovered that though it was certainly ruined, there was more than enough structures left intact to occupy. It was here that they discovered the extensive support the rebels had. The two agents reported back to the Nightingale. After a debrief the report was sent back to ONI and the UNSC who were prepared to let the insurrection go unopposed as they could not afford the resources needed to retake the planet while the threat of the covenant was still unimpeded. It wasn't until Director Wolf offered to have his troops provide the back bone of the invasion force, he only asked for UNSC Naval and Marine Support. A month later, the task force call sign Zulu arrived in system and the Arcadian war began. *03/02/2542-01/17/2545: Arcadian War. Rating System To keep the agent's skills sharp, the program runs numerous war game scenarios in between operations. These war games put agents against either A.I controlled enemies or against other agents. While most scenarios are done with training rounds, they are commonly conducted with live rounds. While the agents complete these scenarios and live operations in the field, they are each evaluated by the program's A.I. Initially this was Echo then the task was later given over to STAN. Using either direct footage and surveillance or the data taken from each agent's A.I, the A.I evaluates ten factors of each agent operating and scores them on a 1 to 10 scale, for a total score of 100. The categories of rating are: *Mission objectives completed *Time to complete objectives. *Kills. *Accuracy and ranged weapon effectiveness. *Close combat abilities and effectiveness. *Adaptability and ingenuity. *Teamwork. *Leadership. *Strength and Endurance. *Combat Strategy and tactics applied and effectiveness. Though each member is selected for each operation based on the operation objectives and each agent's specialties. The agents that make the top 5 tend to be selected for more operations rather than the lower scoring agents. However, these ranks are constantly changing with each operation conducted. The rating system does tend to be taken seriously by the agents since the top five agents tend to get a pay bonus. Equipment Vehicles *SDSRV Nightingale- Project X flagship until 2545. *DD Cyclone- UNSC Destroyer Class. Project X Flagship from 2545 till 2555. *FFG Adventurer- UNSC Stalwart-class light Frigate *FFG Dakota- UNSC Stalwart-class light Frigate Land Vehicles *M12 Warthog. *M12G1 Gausshog. *M274 Mongoose. *M808B Scorpion MBT. Aircraft *AV-14 Hornet Attack Craft. *D77 Pelican Drop ship. *Longsword Interceptor. Armor *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV *Human Weapons.